


giardino

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also dumbass will graham, but dead bodies are still present, but like. dark fluff, hannibal gets his own corpse garden :), i don’t know how to use tags, i’m back with another hannigram fic!!, supportive boyfriend will graham, this time less violent, will graham doesn’t know what green tea is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will watched Hannibal smile softly in that way he smiled when he was proud of himself. “I have a sort of garden, actually.”Will perked up at that. Will had always liked the outdoors; he liked his cabin-like home just by the forest. He liked doing things with his hands, liked fixing boat motors. He liked plants a lot, too; when he was a kid, he had his own garden that he, quite proudly, might he add, took care of all by himself.“Can I see it?”Another smile. “Of course.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	giardino

Hannibal handed him a drink that, strangely, wasn’t wine.

The drink itself was in a tall clear glass, brown-ish orange in color and transparent. The glass was full of ice and atop the liquid floated a light green leaf. 

“Green tea,” Hannibal explained, noticing Will’s puzzled expression with amusement, “with fresh mint.”

Will settled back in his chair, taking a sip from the drink. It was good. Of course it was. “You have a mint plant?” He supposed that Hannibal could have bought mint from the store and kept it in his fridge but he really didn’t strike him as that kind of person. It seemed too..inauthentic. 

“I do.” Will watched Hannibal smile softly in that way he smiled when he was proud of himself. “I have a sort of garden, actually.”

Will perked up at that. Will had always liked the outdoors; he liked his cabin-like home just by the forest. He liked doing things with his hands, liked fixing boat motors. He liked plants a lot, too; when he was a kid, he had his own garden that he, quite proudly, might he add, took care of all by himself. 

“Can I see it?”

Another smile. “Of course.”

It wasn’t a garden - it was more like a terrarium, a huge room filled to the brim with plants. Vines worked their way along the wires on the walls and small trees sat in pretty pots on the floor. Then there were shelves, each holding more pots with flower plants and succulents. Will spotted a longer shelf off to the side holding Hannibal’s herb garden, the mint plant missing a few leaves. 

Will stood in the doorway, admiring the room. “This is incredible,” he said, turning his head to look at Hannibal. “Why have I never been in here?”

“I was waiting to show you.”

Will laughed, walking forward. “You say that like you made this all for me.” Hannibal came to meet him in the center of the room, letting his hand ghost over Will’s hip. 

“You could say that,” Hannibal said slowly, smiling and staring into Will’s eyes. Will stared back. “You’re the only one I would like to see in this room.” A comment like that made Will suddenly feel as if he was on a pedestal, all eyes on him. Except the only one looking up at him was Hannibal and Hannibal was admiring him, not judging him. There was a spotlight shining through the leaves, illuminating his body. 

Will dragged his gaze away from Hannibal’s face, allowing himself to continue examining the garden in greater detail. He didn’t have to. He didn’t have to examine anything. This wasn’t a crime scene. And yet he felt that he always had to. The relentless urge to examine made him who he was but it was exhausting. 

At least he was looking at nice things. Large leaves, clean and shimmering. Fruits hanging from small trees, but not a single one sitting in the dirt in the pots. Will expected nothing less from his orderly Hannibal. Small, gentle flowers with long, thin stems, trailing down, down to-

Oh. 

Fucking Hannibal. It was almost romantic. 

The small, gentle flowers with long, thin stems sat inside a human head. The head was devoid of a neck or the top of a skull, sitting still on the shelf like a pot. In fact, the open, exposed skull was full of dirt. Will took a step closer, narrowing his eyes in concentration. The head was in excellent condition. There were no visible signs of decomposition and- was that makeup?

Will felt the corner of his lip twitch up. “Did you embalm these heads yourself?”

“I did.”

“That’s impressive.” He spoke without thinking. “They look nice.”

Hannibal went silent. Will knew he was smiling. 

“I change them frequently, don’t worry.” Hannibal paused for a moment. “I’m glad you like it, Will.”

Will turned back towards him with a grin. “The garden or the heads?”

“Why not both?”

Will walked closer until he was inches away from Hannibal, holding the glass of iced tea with the mint from the corpse garden between them. “We should come in here more often.” Will tilted his head to the side, studying Hannibal’s face - watching his lips tilt up and his eyebrows raise, watching his pleased expression at Will’s sentence. He liked to say things that made Hannibal make that face. “I’d like to help with the garden.”

Hannibal showed some teeth in his smile, indulging in his urge for a moment and lifting his hand, brushing his fingers down Will’s jaw. Hannibal touched him softly but not because he thought he was fragile. Will couldn’t quite sort out the words in his mind. Maybe Hannibal touched him with pride, with comfort. Will knew that Hannibal adored the implication; adored the idea of Will being his other half. 

And apparently, he adored the idea of collecting heads with Will and turning them into pots. 

“I would love that.”


End file.
